


How To Save A Life

by MaddieStormHeart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on How To Save A Life, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieStormHeart/pseuds/MaddieStormHeart
Summary: Bucky tries to talk to Tony.





	1. How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to talk to Tony.

**_Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_ **

"Tony! Tony we need to talk!" Tony started to walk away, "Tony sit down it's just a talk"

**_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_ **

Tony turned around and gave Bucky his press smile. Bucky just stared back politely

 **_Some sort of window to your right_ **  
_**As he goes left, and you stay right** _

Tony wasn't making eye contact with Bucky while Bucky talked. Bucky was caught in between worrying about Tony and blaming himself for the whole situation.  

**_Between the lines of fear and blame,_ _You begin to wonder why you came_**

Between Tony not making eye contact with him, and the whole conversation itself Bucky was beginning to wonder why it was him talking to Tony.  

**_Where did I go wrong?_ _I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness,_**

Tony and Bucky could have been friends if it weren't for the bitterness with Tony's parents

**_and I would have stayed up with you all night_ **

He could have helped

**_Had I known how to save a life_ **

If only Bucky had known

_**Let him know that you know best‘Cause after all, you do know best** _

"Tony I know how you feel"

_**Try to slip past his defenseWithout granting innocence** _

"I know you do things to yourself that aren't safe"

_**Lay down a list of what is wrongThe things you've told him all along** _

"I know about the alcohol, the drugs, and the cuts"

_**And pray to God he hears youAnd pray to God he hears you** _

Bucky hoped against all hopes Tony understood him

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness,** _

Tony and Bucky could have been friends if it weren't for the bitterness with Tony's parents

_**and I would have stayed up with you all night** _

He could have helped

_**Had I known how to save a life** _

If only Bucky had known

_**As he begins to raise his voiceYou lower yours and grant him one last choice** _

"I DON'T DO THAT!" Tony shouts, "Tony," Bucky whispered

_**Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed** _

"Tony you can tell me, or you can try to keep hiding it, and it'll kill you"

_**He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same** _

"I...."

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make to different endings to this based on the lyrics.


	2. He'll Say He's Just Not The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't know How To Save A Life

* * *

_**"He'll say he's just not the same"** _

"Bucky it's not like that, I'm fine, I don't do that" 

Bucky didn't believe him, but he nodded anyways, but then Tony looked Bucky in the eyes and thanked him for worrying about him anyways, Bucky thought everything would be okay.

He found him two days later.

His wrists were slit.

The reactor was sitting on his desk.

He left letters.

Dated two days earlier.

He had been dead for two days and they didn't notice.

He left a letter for Bucky,

_James,_

_Thank you. You noticed, you tried. I just managed to lie my way past you. You were my favorite. Out of everyone besides my robots, Rhodey, Bruce, and Pepper. You were my favorite person ever.Take care of my robots for me. The next time you see Bruce tell him I'm sorry. I hate myself for leaving you like this. I'm sorry. It was just too much. I couldn't take. ~~James. James I.~~ James I love you. Can't you see? It was all my fault. Everything. You were right. About everything. The alcohol, the drugs, the cuts. But can't you see? I was a lost cause. I was a burden to everyone. Tell Rhodes I'm sorry. Tell Pepper I'm sorry. Adopt DUMME and U for me. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Tony_

By the time James was done reading, he was crying. He sank down to his knees and started full out sobbing. He was glad he was alone. 

He eventually washed his face and walked upstairs to the team.

"He's gone" he said with almost no emotion.

"Whose gone?" Asked Steve.

"Stark"

Clint dropped the cup of coffe he was holding,

"What do you mean Stark is gone!" He cried out

"He's dead" James responded

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. 

"How?" That simple question from Natasha put James back on his knees.

James was lucky that Jarvis had been turned back on. Jarvis explained it all. By the end the whole team, even Natasha, was in tears.

Stark, the one that always had a smile on his face, even when it was his media smile. He was dead. And he had committed suicide.

James was the one to tell Rhodes and Pepper.

When Bruce came back James told him. All that could be heard were sobs.

Then the media found out. Then the world found out. The whole world mourned the death of Anthony Edward Stark.

All because James didn't know How To Save A Life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending done!


End file.
